


The Sun and Moon

by BlackRavenDreams



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, Tamaki being oblivious as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRavenDreams/pseuds/BlackRavenDreams
Summary: They were opposites in every possible way: Tamaki was bright and golden like the Sun, while Kyoya preferred the shadows like the Moon. It was rather unfortunate, Kyoya decided, that the Moon could not shine without the Sun. A dent in a very expensive Rolls Royce, a broken hand, a conversation in the Ouran gardens, and a somewhat accidental kiss made that abundantly clear.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	The Sun and Moon

Kyoya watched in agony as his best friend danced with Haruhi, but quickly hid his emotions behind the glint of his glasses. As the last of the fireworks fizzled away, he stepped away from the crowd and into the maze in the Ouran gardens. The stars twinkled above him, but he was not in the mood to gaze up at them and contemplate. Not when contemplation would only bring further misery, as angsty as it might sound. He made his way through the maze and into one of the many domed pavilions, all made of the finest white marble. He sat down and desperately tried not to think about Tamaki and Haruhi.

After all, he was supposed to be happy that the two people he loved most were happy, right? Yes, he loved them and would do just about anything to keep them happy. Yes, he was happy for the two of them, even if a part of him shattered at the very thought.

Kyoya internally cringed.

He cursed his luck when he heard footsteps approaching him. It was not necessary to look up to see who was approaching him. Of course the idiot had found him. Kyoya could not help but frown. Why was Tamaki not back at the fair and dancing with Haruhi?

"Kyoyaaaa!" Tamaki glomped him without warning, crushing Kyoya with his embrace.

Kyoya winced as pressure was applied to his injured hand. "Tamaki, get off…" The blond paid no attention and squeezed him even further. "...Oww. Stop that!"

"Mon ami! Are you hurt? I'm SORRYYYYYY!"

Kyoya simply glared at him in reply, the word "baka" on the tip of his tongue. But there were more important things to talk about. "I think there's something else you need to apologize for. I wanted to kill you, you know. How could you be so rash?" he snapped rather pointedly as he crossed his arms.

"Aaaah! I can't believe I almost went back to France! I'm so sorry for leaving." Tamaki was animated, frantically waving his hands. Kyoya noticed that Tamaki liked to express himself with his hands. The sweeping, grandiose arm movements he used (when plotting out a new scheme, for example), conveyed his feelings to Kyoya far better than any of his rambling speeches did. Perhaps it was because he was a pianist…

Kyoya's expression softened at the blond's apology. "I know it wasn't just your grandmother's orders that made you think you should leave. _I'm_ sorry for ever making you think that we don't like it here in the Host Club."

"But I thought-" Tamaki looked shocked.

He had hoped that Haruhi had made it clear what the hosts thought of the club, but apparently Tamaki was more dense than he had believed. Okay, perhaps not dense, exactly, but at least very oblivious. "So what if you are capricious? So what if I have to work hard to maintain the budget while still going with your outrageous ideas? So what if my father doesn't approve of the Host Club? The Host Club is the only place where I can enjoy myself, and I never have thought of you and the club as a burden."

Tamaki sniffed. "Really?"

The corners of Kyoya's mouth curved upward. "Of course."

Tamaki frowned, but it was more of a sad expression than an irate one. "The Host Club means a lot to you, huh? Hikaru and Kaoru told me that it was because of you that Haruhi reached me in time. I must have really upset you."

Kyoya nodded, looking down at his right hand. It had once been perfectly manicured, but the ring and pinky finger had become somewhat swollen and annoyingly painful to move after he had dented the hood of his family's Rolls Royce. Yes, he had been very upset. "You did. You upset all the other hosts, too."

Tamaki very gently took Kyoya's right hand in his own. "Mommy?" Kyoya's eye twitched. As the blond had at least been serious the past few minutes, Kyoya reluctantly let the nickname slide. "Thank you for bringing me back."

Kyoya shrugged nonchalantly. "You're welcome."

"But I'm still confused about one thing." Tamaki's gaze dropped to the hand he was holding. "How did you hurt your hand?"

Kyoya froze, unsure of how to reply. "Let's just say that there is now a large dent in my family's Rolls Royce."

Tamaki's mouth fell open in a perfect "O." "No, you didn't."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the blond's comic expression. "I did. Before I go home, I'll get my hand x-rayed. I suspect that I have a boxer's fracture and will probably need to wear a splint for the next few weeks. You should be glad that I was born into a medical zaibatsu, because otherwise I would have made you pay. It's your fault, you know."

Tamaki laughed, the sound making Kyoya smile softly. "You really are something, aren't you? But why were you _that_ upset?" Kyoya did not respond, instead staring into Tamaki's eyes. How could the blond not realize how much of an impact he had on the hosts, how much they really depended on Tamaki? He was a lot like Haruhi in that respect. His heart tightened uncomfortably. "Kyoya?"

"You're my best friend, Tamaki, and the Host Club is everything to me." The top of Kyoya's ears grew warm out of discomfort and embarrassment, and he was glad that it was too dark to notice them turning red. "Shouldn't you go back to the festival? I'm sure Haruhi is waiting for you."

"Nah. I like it here. Besides, she went home already," Tamaki replied. Kyoya frowned. "This place is amazing. Isn't it, Kyoya?" he asked wistfully, changing the subject. Kyoya looked around and finally took in his entire surroundings. The sky was painted a dark blue, almost black, but the stars illuminated it, dotting the skyline like bursts of energy. Vines and roses surrounded the pavilion. They looked delicate, beautifully outlined in moonlight. The scenery _was_ just the kind of thing Tamaki would love. "I've never seen it at night before. You'll never find such an aesthetically wonderful place like this anywhere else in the world."

Kyoya snorted at that ridiculous notion. "I doubt that, Tamaki. There's more to the world than just the places you've seen."

The blond ignored him and continued to stare at the sky now that the conversation was pretty much over. His round, violet eyes, perfectly reflecting the faint flicker of the stars above, were wide with awe, making him look even more stunning than usual. It were times like this that Kyoya remembered just how different he was than his best friend. Tamaki was such a hopeless romantic, always seeing some hidden, poetic meaning to things that Kyoya could spend his whole life searching for but never find. They were fundamentally different that way: Kyoya saw lights where Tamaki saw stars. Tamaki was the dreamer who thought up all the crazy, romantic ideas that the Host Club would participate in while Kyoya was grounded in reality, making sure they had the funds and means to execute said ideas. Even in appearance they were opposites: Tamaki was golden like the Sun, while Kyoya was more like the moon with his pale skin and dark hair. Kyoya sighed, mentally shaking away his thoughts.

"I want a garden like this some day...Maybe when I'm older and am able to live in the main mansion with my entire family."

Kyoya bit his bottom lip and his gaze fell to the ground. While he wanted nothing more than to become his own person outside of his family, Tamaki was desperate for his own family to make amends and get back together. "That sounds exactly like you," Kyoya finally responded.

Tamaki grinned goofily, and Kyoya then made the rashest decision probably made in the long, long history of the Ootoris. Perhaps it was the romantic atmosphere — certainly that was how Tamaki would have thought of it — or perhaps it was the fact that one of them nearly left the country not so long ago. Who knew? What Kyoya did know was that what he did next was completely illogical.

Kyoya suddenly leaned forward and kissed Tamaki. He felt the blond stiffen with shock and was about to pull away when Tamaki put one arm around him and practically yanked him closer. A million alarm bells rang in Kyoya's mind. He shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be indulging in his feelings. He could lose _everything_ by doing this. But as his best friend kissed him back and threaded his fingers in his hair, Kyoya's mind went blissfully blank and he put his arms around Tamaki's neck to press him even closer to him, being careful not to hurt his injured hand. Tamaki's lips were so soft and warm, and he tasted like cinnamon and sunshine — it sounded insane, Kyoya knew, but it was the only way he could describe it.

And when they parted, Kyoya knew that he was done for. The kiss had done nothing but make his feelings more certain. "Kyo-Kyoya?" Tamaki whispered in what sounded like a splutter. Hot, wet tears welled up in Kyoya's eyes, and he vainly attempted to blink them away. He angrily turned his face away from the blond as the tears began to stream down his face. What had he just done? "Kyoya? Are you...crying?"

Kyoya wiped away his tears using the striped sleeves of his purple coat, stood up, and just ran. He needed to get out of the maze, needed to get away from what had just happened. His coat flowed behind him, and Kyoya probably would have internally laughed at how needlessly dramatic the scene was if he had not felt so sick. He could hear Tamaki repeatedly calling after him, but he did not look back. If he did, he knew that he would walk straight back to the blond. He could not let that happen.

Thankfully, nobody was there to see him running towards the parking garage — the few that did remain at Ouran were currently helping to take down all the decorations that had been put up for the fair. He probably should have been more careful about maintaining his image, but he could not care less at the moment. He did not remember getting into his family's Mercedes and the ride back to the Ootori mansion, nor did he respond to the worried looks Hotta gave him. Soon the car pulled up to his house and Kyoya finally stepped into the familiar foyer. As usual, the mansion was empty with the exception of the many people who served the Ootoris and himself. He was glad that his father had not returned from Ouran yet. There must have been a lot for his father to talk to the chairman about after K.O. bought out the Ootori Group and then returned management to Yoshio Ootori, effectively saving the zaibatsu.

Kyoya went straight to his room and up into his bedroom loft, where he took off his glasses and plopped face-first onto the king sized bed. He cursed as his right hand landed roughly on the bed. He knew that he probably should have changed out of his costume and gotten a splint first, but he could not muster the energy to do so. Instead, he buried his head in his pillow and cried.

Eventually, he grew tired and fell asleep. The next morning, when his alarm rang, he threw it across the room and then hugged his pillow. He felt nothing short of miserable. His throat hurt, his body was feverish and sore, and he mentally felt so numb. He knew he should get up and go to school. After all, he was much too serious about his academics to ruin his perfect attendance over a silly thing like this. However, when an attempt to move only resulted in him feeling sore, he reluctantly admitted that this "fever" — most likely brought on by his messed up emotions — would only get worse if he insisted on going to school. And so he stayed in bed, barely moving a muscle.

After around an hour, Tachibana stepped into his bedroom. "Master, are you not going to get up? You didn't even change out of your clothes from yesterday."

"I feel sick, 'Bana," Kyoya managed to say groggily. "I'm staying home."

"Sick?" Tachibana put a hand on Kyoya's forehead to check if he had a temperature. "You are a bit warm...Shall I call you in sick, Master Kyoya?" There was some hesitancy, as if Tachibana knew something else was up but decided to not mention it out of politeness.

"Yes, please," Kyoya said before burying his face in his pillow. Tachibana, looking concerned, mumbled something about getting him a glass of water before leaving to make the necessary calls.

He tried to go back to sleep, but his phone began to ping incessantly. He rolled over on his side, careful as to not crush his right hand, and groped around with his left hand before finally grabbing his phone and flipping it open. There were a bunch of texts from one person: Tamaki.

 _Tamaki: MOMMY! WHERE R U? I WANT TO TALK TO UUUUU!_ (^O^)

Kyoya's heart skipped a beat. Tamaki had wanted to talk with him? He would have thought that the blond would have hated him after what happened. Or at least be very uncomfortable.

 _Tamaki: I'VE BEEN WAITING 4EVER! COME!_ ('A`)

 _Tamaki: CLASS IS STARTING!_ (ﾟдﾟ)

 _Tamaki: KYOYAAAAAAAA_ ~

 _Tamaki: HELLOOO!_ (≧ロ≦)

 _Tamaki: Are you trying to avoid me? Do you want to talk about it?_ （´,_ゝ`)

The blond idiot was too perceptive and too kind for his own good, despite his rather idiotic nature. Kyoya's stomach churned violently. Why was Tamaki being so nice about everything? If the blond had been anyone else, Kyoya would have believed that the kindness was forced, but Tamaki never faked anything. Not even the tears he shed while hosting were fake.

_Tamaki: OTL_

_Tamaki: Are you okay?_ (≧ロ≦)

Kyoya's stomach was now filled with snakes. Not butterflies, but snakes. He typed a quick response.

_Kyoya: Fever. Not coming today._

Then, just for good measure:

_Kyoya: No need for you to come over, though. Baka._

_Kyoya: And no, I don't want to talk about it. Please forget I did anything._

He set his phone back on his nightstand and pulled his blanket over himself. Tachibana soon returned with a set of silk pajamas and a glass filled with cool water. Kyoya noticed that he had not brought any medicine.

"I told them that you are going to be absent. Your work for today will be emailed to you later today."

"Thank you, Tachibana," Kyoya croaked as he sat up, blanket draped around him, and drank the water with greedy gulps.

Tachibana humbly nodded and placed the glass on the night. He watched as his bodyguard silently left the room before getting up to change into his pajamas, which was a struggle as his injured hand was effectively useless. Kyoya wrapped himself in his blanket and tried to go back to sleep.

Suddenly, his phone pinged once again.

_Tamaki: NOOO! MOMMY MUST GET BETTERRRRR!_

Kyoya set the phone back down began to cry into his pillow. He could not avoid Tamaki forever. What was he going to do when it was time to face him? What would he do when Tamaki finally rejected his feelings and their friendship splintered in half? Kyoya liked routine and the predictable, craved it, even. Even the chaos of the Host Club could be foreseen for the most part if one made the right observations. What would he do if he could no longer depend on his friendship with Tamaki?

He must have fallen asleep eventually, because he later woke up to the smell of jasmine tea and Fuyumi's loud greeting. "KYOYAAA! Tamaki called and told me you were sick!" Fuyumi cried, practically shoving a teacup into his hands as he sat up. He internally groaned as he started drinking the tea. Why had Tamaki told his sister that he was sick? At least she had brought him tea, which was making him feel a bit better physically. He was debating whether it was worth kicking her out of the mansion or not when she sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm fine, Fuyumi. Leave me alone."

"No, you're not fine," Fuyumi replied breezily, taking the now empty teacup and setting it on the nightstand. "You don't have a temperature at all. What's really wrong and making you feel sick?"

"I-"

"What happened yesterday? Wasn't it the last day of the school fair? I know that the day before yesterday was a bit, you know...I heard that Father…" Fuyumi froze as she took a better look at Kyoya's face. "Wait, Kyoya, your eyes are all red!" She grabbed his pillow. "And your pillow is soaked! Were you crying?"

He took back the pillow with an annoyed huff. "It was a long day yesterday," Kyoya replied flatly before faceplanting into his pillow. While he liked that she worried about him, it was frustrating to have his own sister baby him around and every once in a while babble to him as if she were a toddler. Kyoya sighed before turning so that he was on his side and he could see her face. "Fuyumi, will you just leave me alone?"

"Kyoya, please?" Fuyumi begged, bringing out her puppy eyes. Kyoya sighed once again. There was almost no difference between his sister and Tamaki.

"Fine." Fuyumi smiled warmly as he sat back up. "I did do an awful lot of crying. First of all, Tamaki almost left Ouran and went back to France. We had to go get him back."

"That's certainly something," Fuyumi replied with an uncharacteristic frown. "But something else happened, didn't it? You wouldn't feel sick to your stomach just because of that."

Kyoya glared at her. "I was about to get to that." Fuyumi squeaked in response. "After the fair, Tamaki and I talked a bit about his stupid decision to leave, and...I…I was so stupid..."

"You are not stupid," she replied reproachfully. "Kyoya, what did you do?"

Kyoya swallowed painfully. "I kissed him, Fuyumi. I don't know why, but I did."

Fuyumi gave a startled gasp. "Oh, that's wonderful! I had a feeling something was going on between you two." She went on to ramble about the "wonders of love."

Kyoya shook his head, and his heart sank. "There's nothing between us, Fuyumi, and there never will be. I don't think Tamaki even feels that way about me." Fuyumi grabbed his right hand and was about to say something when he yelped in pain.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know you hurt your hand. Is it bad?"

"I think I may have fractured something. Do we have an ulnar gutter splint lying around? I'll go get my hand x-rayed later today. I was going to go get it done yesterday, but with everything that hap…"

Fuyumi was gone before he could finish speaking. It did not take long before she was back, waving the splint she had found rather enthusiastically. "Here you go! I looked around the equipment we have lying around and I found this," she said eagerly, as if she were a puppy who was waiting to be praised for a good deed. Kyoya took the splint and gingerly put it around his hand.

"Okay, I was about to say something...Oh yeah. How do you know Tamaki doesn't feel the same way about you?"

"He loves Haruhi. I know he does. Who doesn't, really? Haruhi's rather exceptional." Kyoya sighed. "Even if he did like me by some miracle, he would be much happier with her than he would be with me. She would be happy with him, too."

"Aww, come on. Don't be so selfless and assume things like that."

Kyoya looked into her onyx eyes, so similar to his own but much softer and gentler. "You think…But that's impossible! Even if it were true, it would never work. I don't think Father would mind as it would be advantageous, but you know Tamaki's grandmother and other people in our circle certainly would. His grandmother already hates him so much."

Fuyumi simply smiled at him. "Just talk to Tamaki, okay?"

Kyoya just stared at her as her smile grew and she left.

She had a point, he finally decided before again lying down and bringing his pillow up against his chest. He was an Ootori, not a coward, after all. He would gather the nerve to talk to Tamaki the next day.

A few hours must have passed when suddenly Tamaki's squeals and shouts echoed across the mansion. His stomach lurched. Why was _he_ here? He had specifically told Tamaki to not come. But then again, Kyoya knew, he should have seen this coming: he had told him that he was sick and Tamaki cannot stop himself from helping others. It was only natural for the blond to ignore what he had said and come to the Ootori mansion anyway. In fact, it was a wonder that Tamaki did not decide to skip school to see him. Kyoya sighed. The idiot was endearing, but way too loud, bubbly, and kind.

Suddenly, he remembered Fuyumi's mysterious smile. Was this her doing? She must have called Tamaki and insisted that he come visit and check on him. She was an Ootori, after all. A soon-to-be-dead one. He grabbed his glasses and put them on, despite the fact that it was uncomfortable to wear them while lying down.

"MON AMI! Are you feeling better?" Tamaki screeched, suddenly appearing in the doorway. Feeling as if the world were about to end, Kyoya sighed and turned so that he was facing Tamaki. "Have you been crying?" the blond asked, his voice raised in surprise.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about what happened yet." He squeezed his pillow for emphasis.

"Oh? I'm your best friend, though..." He looked despondent at Kyoya's unwillingness to confide in him, and Kyoya felt as if he were committing a crime by not telling him the truth.

Kyoya made his reply as full of angst as he could. Maybe being dramatic would make Tamaki go away. "Yes, you are my best friend, but if I explain everything to you, I assure you that I'll be doomed for all eternity."

The blond laughed, shocking Kyoya into silence. "And you say I'm dramatic! Never has telling the truth to a good friend caused much trouble in the long run. At least not as much trouble as when the other person finds out the truth themselves and gets mad." His arms gracefully waved around to emphasize his words.

Kyoya thought about this for a moment. He didn't agree, but he had to say that it was a sound statement nevertheless. This, he decided, was what made Tamaki so fascinating. "That's very wise of you to say, but also very naïve, Tamaki. Of course it has. Just not in ways that other people can easily tell."

Tamaki nodded, acknowledging his point. "I think you are just scared that I will judge you too harshly."

Kyoya nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he thought about how to reply. "Maybe I'm not telling you because it would jeopardize something that I can't afford to lose."

Tamaki looked indignant. "What could possibly go wrong if you explain to me what happened? I'm your best friend! It's not like I would use the information to hurt you."

Kyoya's left hand balled into a fist, and his fingernails dug into his palm. His vision clouded. "You wouldn't hurt me with it intentionally, but you will in a way you don't understand. And don't act like you have absolutely no idea as to why I kissed you. Maybe you don't fully understand why, but you must have some clue."

"I don't..." The blond was absolutely clueless.

This irritated Kyoya even more. "Based on the amount of time I spend with you, and the sheer amount of patience I have to have to do so...Based on...Has the idea really never crossed your mind? I think...I love you? I don't even know anymore. All I know is that I can't stop thinking about you in a way that I shouldn't!"

Tamaki's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish's. Kyoya clenched his fist even tighter, not acknowledging the pain slicing through his hand. "You know what? I've decided. I don't like you like that. It's fine. It's not like you would ever care, anyway." Kyoya buried his face deeply into the softness of the pillow. Wet tears began to stain the pillowcase.

When the blond didn't reply, Kyoya thought he had left. Suddenly, he felt Tamaki sit down on the bed behind him. A soft, manicured hand ran through his raven locks.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry. I'm so oblivious. Even after you kissed me, I didn't think…I didn't think you were serious."

"Baka," Kyoya choked, trying to push Tamaki's hand away.

"Kyoya, I love you, too."

Kyoya froze, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. He slowly lowered his pillow and turned around so that he could look up at the blond. "You do? But what about Haruhi? What about your grandmother?"

"I love her, but not like that. And she doesn't like me like that, either, Kyoya. She told me that yesterday before she left. About my grandmother, so what if she will not approve? My father wanted me to make my choice, and I have. He'd want me to follow my heart, and I will...even if it will hurt and will mean that my family will remain separated. _Kyoya, I love you_." Kyoya jerked up into a sitting position, completely stunned.

"You...So you do love me?" Tamaki took Kyoya's right hand and kissed the splint covering it, causing Kyoya to flush a delicate shade of pink. Of course the idiot was very quick to become comfortable enough to start flirting and taking advantage of the fact that Kyoya was not really used to compliments and affection. Kyoya silently cursed the idiot's princely hosting techniques and vowed to get his revenge sooner or later.

"Aww, did I fluster you? I do love you, mon amour. We are Mommy and Daddy, after all." Kyoya swatted at him with his free hand, thanking god that Tamaki was a bumbling buffoon. It would make it easier for him to get the blond back for this when he wanted to.

Tamaki, sensing an opportunity, took his flailing hand and pulled him close. Kyoya caught the faint scent of roses before the blond pressed his lips against his.

And this time, it felt _right_.

"You taste like tea, chili chocolate, and mint!" Tamaki said with a giggle as they parted. His eyes were practically sparkling with childish glee. "Hehe. You're so cute ~"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, but he blushed ever so slightly. Oh yes, he was definitely going to get his revenge eventually. "You're an idiot."

"Your idiot ~" Tamaki replied, his voice still singsong.

Kyoya smiled before leaning in for another kiss. "My idiot."


End file.
